


It's Lena

by sxpphicly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SOFT AS FUCK, i just love the SHIT out of supercorp, i just started typing and this is what came out i cant really describe it, winn is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphicly/pseuds/sxpphicly
Summary: Kara and Lena's relationship from Alex's point of view, touching upon how she sees their relationship and only having the the phrase 'It's Lena' to describe Kara's actions.





	It's Lena

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm procrastinating the shit out of another uni assignment and what better way to procrastinate writing by more writing, despite the fact that i have like 10 other unfinished fics on my laptop?? anyways, as always i hope you enjoy this random ass one shot from Alex's perspective

Alex had to physically restrain herself from gagging in the beginning. They were repulsive and couldn’t go for more than five minutes without touching, Maggie had timed it.

 

Every time Alex complained Maggie always responded with, ‘It’s Lena’. Shortly after that, Alex had adopted the phrase to her daily vocabulary. It was the only way Alex could explain it really, just how crazy they were for each other when they finally, _finally_ got together.

 

It was strange for Alex, she was seeing a completely different side to the only person other than Maggie that she knew every single thing about. Alex had never thought about what Kara would be like in a relationship, this was her first serious, in it for the long haul, relationship. She was learning that Kara in a relationship was extremely different to single Kara. They were so unbelievably head over heels in love that it was repulsive, never in her life had Alex thought Kara would be so needy and hands on with another person. She'd only seen Kara kiss someone romantically around four times before in her life. 

 

She came into the bar late one night after a case kept her at the DEO for longer than she had anticipated, walking in to see Kara and Lena eating each other’s faces in the secluded booth. It wasn’t even 6pm.

 

“Hey.” Alex hissed, _where was everyone else? Where was her girlfriend?_

 

“Hey!” She snapped, clapping her hands in front of the couple, still with no impact. Lena was practically rolling into Kara’s lap, hands running over her neck and shoulders but ultimately returning to her hair to tug harshly. Kara’s hands wandered under Lena’s shirt, scratching as Lena whimpered. It was completely inappropriate, even for their sleazy bar.

 

Alex slammed her palms down onto the table with a loud bang, Lena falling backwards onto the length of the booth seat with a giggle. Kara ran her fingers over her  swollen lips looking like a deer caught in between headlights.

 

“Hi.” Kara mumbled, slowly starting to giggle as she pulled Lena back up and onto her lap.

 

“Alex Danvers. How may we do thy the pleasure of meeting you here in thus bar.” Lena slurred stroking Kara’s neck, she practically purred in response.

 

“You’re drunk.” Alex was grinning, not because she was happy, purely because of course this was the way her evening was going. All she wanted was a couple of drinks and to go home and snuggle Maggie.

 

“Exsqueeze me Alexandria.” Kara started pushing her glasses up her nose, Lena was giggling into her neck. “We are perfectly sombre enough to make our own judgements and be functioning citizens.”

 

“Sober not sombre babe.” Lena whispered, Kara’s mouth making an ‘o’ shape before giggling again.

 

“And of course you’re drunk.”

 

“Just a little bit.” Kara smiled, turning to kiss Lena’s cheek and nuzzle into her hair.

 

“It’s a fucking Tuesday night. You both have work tomorrow.”

 

“You have work tomorrow.” Kara sassed back reaching for her drink and failing to get the straw into her mouth. Alex slammed the drink back down onto the table.

 

“You’re so pretty.” Lena whined, turning to ravish Kara’s neck with her teeth.

 

“Disgusting.” Alex turned around to search for the rest of their friends, wondering how the the fuck they had let this happen, again.

 

She spotted Maggie and Winn at the far side of the bar by the jukebox. “Who the hell let the two horny teenagers get drunk on a Tuesday night after we banned them following the last incident?”

 

“What? They were fine like five minutes ago.” Maggie said turning to kiss Alex on the cheek.

 

“Well they’re completely shitfaced and being gross.”

 

“Oh, uh guys, I think we need to…” Winn stuttered pointing towards the booth.

 

Lena was fully straddling Kara now, hands firmly planted on Lena’s ass and pulling her closer, lips practically fused together. Kara stood, nearly dropping Lena in the act and spread her out on the table and attempted to climb on top of her whilst Lena started to unbutton her shirt.

 

“Oh my god- KARA! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW.”

 

“Len- oh my god stop being so gay!” Winn screamed covering his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Somehow it was worse when they both weren’t completely shitfaced because they had no excuse and it was just soppy and gross.

 

It was the way they’d be watching a film at Kara’s, and Lena would be draped over Kara acting as her blanket, only moving when Kara needed to get more popcorn. Lena would whisper things into the crook of Kara’s neck, they’d both giggle as Kara would rub her hands up and down Lena’s back under the blanket. When the movie ended Maggie would wake them up, having fallen asleep after a fit of giggles and inside jokes.

 

The way Lena would kiss Kara at least four times before they reluctantly broke apart. Alex would stand with her arms crossed, trying to hurry along the ritual with little success and a scrunched up nose.

 

The way Kara would be grinning at her phone whenever Lena text her, practically switching off to the outside world, even to Alex. Winn would click his fingers in front of her, she would remain unfazed. J’onn would smile so softly nobody but Alex would know he’d done it but her, she knew he was rooting for them. Alex would have to tell Winn, ‘It’s Lena’, tone laced with an overbearing sense of obviousness that everyone immediately recognised, because who the hell didn’t recognise it.

 

It was the way Kara would come to Alex’s in a flood of tears because they’d have a fight, Kara feeling so guilty and upset that she’d cuddle her until she fell asleep, then text Lena to come and get her. Lena would knock on the door, her every move tentative until Kara would pull her into a tight hug with whispered apologises (Alex never knew what they’d be arguing about). Maggie would close the door after they left and make a sarcastic remark to which Alex would respond to with ‘It’s Lena’, it was always Lena.

 

It was the way Kara would cling to Lena, shaking and hyperventilating in the DEO after another attempt on her life was made, Lena being the only person to calm her down when she was like that. Everyone would stand by pretending not to watch the exchange until Alex would take them into another room so they could have more privacy. Winn would make a comment, something along the lines of ‘I’ve never seen her get so emotional over anyone like that before’, Alex sighing before agreeing, ‘It’s Lena’.

 

It was clear how serious they were, when Kara gave her the verbal confirmation Alex wasn’t shocked in the slightest, much to Kara’s confusion. She just had to respond ‘It’s Lena’.

 

Alex loved Lena, truly. She didn’t envy Lena for ‘taking’ Kara away from her. It was good that Kara had someone else in her life that she trusted as much as Alex, if anything it was healthy that Kara didn’t rely so heavily on Alex anymore.

 

It was just revolting watching her baby sister unable to keep her hands to herself in any given setting. Maggie reminded her that they were just like that when they first got together.

 

“Babe, Kara practically walked in on me eating you out during the second week.” Maggie said, cuddling her closer in the dark of their apartment.

 

“Can you never remind me of that, ever again please?” Alex prayed she’d never have a similar experience when it came to Kara and Lena.

 

As if the universe had heard her prayers, not one week after that conversation, Alex let herself into Kara’s apartment to find Lena grinding up and down on Kara’s fingers, both stark naked as Lena’s head was thrown back moaning.

 

“Alex!” Kara screamed throwing them both to the floor as Alex slammed the door shut again. She felt sick, was this how Kara felt when she saw herself and Maggie?

 

“Just, I’ll be at home- don’t come.” Alex yelped at her word choice and made a beeline for the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Thanksgiving was enough to confirm that Lena would be a permanent addition to the Danvers family. Kara never stopped gushing about her to Mom, by the time they finally did meet, Eliza was so accustomed to hearing about Lena that they got on like a house on fire.

 

Kara was busy strumming the guitar trying to remember the lyrics to Wonderwall with Maggie when she spotted Lena sighing and running a hand over her dress for the fourth time in three minutes.

 

“You’re doing great by the way.” Alex commented, placing the knives by each plate after Lena placed a fork.

 

“You think?” Lena laughed nervously.

 

“Believe me, Mom loves you. I think you’d know by now if she didn’t. You should’ve seen the way she acted towards Mon-el after he made an offhand comment about how annoying he found Kara’s Supergirl duties at Thanksgiving a few years back.” Lena laughed at that shaking her head.

 

“I just, I want to make a really good impression. Kara has no idea how serious I am about her, about us. God knows what I’d do if Eliza didn’t like me.”

 

“Believe me I think everyone, Mom included, can see how serious you two are. Besides, Mom is really interested in your lab work and even told me how much she likes you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You’re Lena.” Alex shook her head pretending to ignore the blush rising to Lena's cheeks as they watched Kara and Maggie fumble through Wonderwall, only singing properly when they got to the parts they knew. 

 

* * *

 

It was a rare moment in the Danvers household, when it was just Alex, Kara and Eliza still awake. Lena had just kissed Kara goodnight with a promise that she'd come up soon, leaving them on the porch swing looking at the stars. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes at how high school it all felt, whispered 'love you's' and light kisses despite the fact she was just upstairs. 

 

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. Don't let that one go, she's a keeper." Eliza said softly sipping her tea.

 

"Thanks Eliza." Kara was blushing now, fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket. They could both sense Kara had more to say, waiting for Kara to come out with it. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." She was still looking down smiling softly, only looking up when Alex burst out laughing.

 

"What?" Kara asked, confusion clear on her face.

 

"That isn't news Kara. It's been obvious for over a year now."

 

"No it hasn't. Why would you think that?"

 

_"Because it's Lena."_ Alex whispered, tilting her head as Kara continued to look at her. 

 

"What does that mean!" Kara sighed. Eliza smirked, continuing to sip her tea. 

 

"You look at her like she hung the moon and stars Kara."

 

Kara rolled her eyes struggling to form a response. 

 

"It's true sweetie, it isn't exactly news." Eliza added tapping her thigh. Kara was speechless again, slumping back into her chair. 

 

"You always say that, what does it mean Alex?"

 

"It means what it means. It's Lena. It's the only explanation for how you are whenever she's around you. And even when she isn't." 

 

And it was true. Kara sat processing her words before mumbling a 'whatever'. Because deep down Kara knew she was right. 

 

It was Lena. And it was always going to be Lena. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is sapphicmeg xox


End file.
